Crease in the Fabric of Time
by DeathOrchid
Summary: I always knew that being on a team with my cousin and his bestfriend would turn out in disaster. I just didn't know it would mess with the fabric of time. Those idiots! On Hiatus
1. Bad Day, More Like Disaster

**I adore time travel and I'm so excited to write this story. It stars an OC, who is in no way a Mary Sue. Hope you enjoy, and ItachiXSakura moments won't be until later.**

**Disclaimer: Plot of this story is mine, the OCs are mine, everything else is not mine**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

I kind of guessed it was going to be a bad day when I hear them shout after I follow them into the forest.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

I've always been the peacemaker between their petty little fights, but this time they are going too far. Bringing out their strongest attacks, over a girl?

_They are idiots._

I should stop it with something father taught me, but I don't think before acting. Instead I throw myself between them, receiving the brunt of both attacks. It hurts, it feel as if my insides are being ripped out, they probably are. It isn't the worse pain I've ever felt though (I refuse to let father and uncle go easy on me) and I know I'm going to survive. The weird thing is I'm still laying on the ground and neither one of them have tried to help me.

I my eyes closed, because damn does it hurt. I'm healing myself but the pain is fading slowly.

_T__hey didn't leave me, did they? When I get a hold of them, they are dead._

Before I go into a self-induced healing coma I feel my body being picked up.

_About time._

* * *

I awake to hear voices.

"We don't know who she is Shishou, but she was wearing a Leaf headband. She was also pretty messed up, but healing herself even in her sleep."

_That voice it sounds so familiar._

"Well she's awake now so how about we question her?"

_Grandma Tsunade!_

I open my eyes and am greeted by the white walls of Konoha hospital. (I should now it well enough I help Mother here all the time) Then I notice that I'm restrained to the bed.

_What the hell?_

"Would you mind telling me why I'm tied down?" I ask my grandmother.

She gives me this hard stare.

"After you tell me who you are and why you were outside my village." She demands.

"This isn't funny Grandma." I say.

Someone steps out from behind her and I'm shocked.

_N-no way._

"That is no way to address the Godaime Hokage." The pink-haired teenager reprimands.

_M-mom? What the hell is going on here?_

I compose myself and put on a blank face.

_Have to keep control of the situation._

"I will tell you anything you want if you have this…girl leave." I say.

Grandma glances at…the person who looks like a younger version of my mother.

"Sakura."

_Oh my Kami it is!_

With just that one word she leaves. Grandma looks at me.

"Now speak."

"My name is Uchiha Ume and I live here."

* * *

**So what do you think? I personally really like the idea, but then again I made it so I might be a bit bias. Review, I'm always open to constructive criticism, or any ideas you want to throw out at me. Oh and who ever can tell me what Ume means gets a special mention in the next update.**

**~DeathOrchid**


	2. Parents

**So a no name anonymous reviewer had it first, Ume means plum blossom or plum, which will be explained later. TeenageCrisis also figured it out. Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted. Now onto the next installment of Crease in the Fabric of Time, after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer (bet you didn't see that coming)- Still not mine.**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

"Uchiha huh? Prove it." Grandma orders me.

I close my nearly black, if you look closely they are a black green, colored eyes for a second. I activate the Sharingan and open them. She takes a step back.

"H-how can this be? Who are you?"

My eyes return to normal.

"I already said, I am Uchiha Ume."

_Yuudai, Hajime, what did you two do to me? Young Mother, Grandma not knowing who I am and being afraid of the Sharingan…this isn't a genjutsu…the only other explanation, I'm somehow in the past. This is bad._

"How are you a Uchiha? How did you survive the massacre?" She asks dazed.

_Kami, anything but this. What should I say? It's not like I can say "Hi Grandma Tsunade, I'm from the future." Or can I? Ok, I have to approach this carefully, or else I might mess everything up. And I would like to continue to exist._

"This is going to sound crazy but I'm not from this time."

_Ok, for being a ninja, Hokage on top of that, her face is too easy to read._

I continue.

"My teammates,"

_Who are going to suffer a slow and painful demise, well maybe not Yuudai, but he will suffer._

"were fighting. I tried to stop then, but was hit by their justus. Next thing I know, I'm here and this is, without a doubt, not my time."

She sits down in a chair next to me and thinks for a minute.

"This isn't unheard of." She starts. "Things have been known to disappear when concentrated energies meet, but a person being sent to a different time?" She's talking to herself.

"Am I stuck here?"

It's really getting hard to seem uncaring and impassive, because I'm scared. For the first time ever I'm terrified of what's going to happen, this isn't a mission where the smartest and strongest win and the weak die. This is something reality bending, where I could screw-up the entire future.

I see my sisters faces.

_No, I won't mess anything up, I can't._

"I don't know." She responds truthfully, and that scares me ever more because I have always looked up to her to know something that Mother didn't.

"You're from the future aren't you?"

I nod, not trusting my voice.

'When in doubt don't speak' Father always advised.

"I thought so, you didn't even seem phased by the mention of the massacre."

_Yeah, the massacre that everyone is so ill-informed on in this time._

"Or maybe I'm just that good of a ninja."

"How old are you child? What's your rank?" Her voice becomes a bit hard after my smart aleck reply.

"I'm fourteen and a Chuunin, awaiting the upcoming Jonin exams."

_I should be a Jonin, but Mother wanted to keep me in my age-range._

"Do you know who I am?"

I smirk.

_That's like asking what color the sky is._

"Senju Tsunade also known as Konoha's Slug Princess, the Legendary Sucker, One of the Sannin, the Fifth Hokage, and Grandma Tsunade to some. You were born August 2nd. You use a jutsu to hide your real age, but if I'm correct in this time period you are in your early fifties. Blood type is B. You're the last living member of the Great Senju Clan. Granddaughter to Senju Hashirma, the First Hokage. Graduated the academy at age six, was put on a team with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, headed by Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. You have a fear of blood, but you are the greatest medic-nin of this time. You have only ever taken two apprentices, Shizune and Haruno Sakura. You like drinking and gambling and you have a pet pig by the name of Ton-Ton."

_That is the most I've ever talked in one go. Baka Yuudai's starting to rub off on me._

"It sounds like you know me personally."

_And this is why talking gets you in trouble._

"I just have a great respect for such a noble kunoichi as you, Tsunade-sama."

"Hm. I have a lot of questions for you child."

"And those questions have answers, but I don't know if I will answer then. It could cause chaos in my time."

"How about this, anything you tell me will remain between us, because I sure as hell don't want to interfere with was is to be. Let's start it simple, what jutsu brought you here? Maybe there is a chance you can be sent back."

I believe her because I know Grandma, and she doesn't lie…much.

"Rasengan and Chidori."

She looks intently at me.

"Now why were you getting in between that?" She asks suspicious.

_Great. Now she thinks I'm some kind of enemy._

"Because my foolish teammates were fighting over a girl."

_What's so great about Shikako anyways? She is, under no circumstances, any reason to try and kill each other._

"Who are your teammates?"

_And here comes the names. You know what, my even being here in the first place has already messed with the future, what's a little more going to do?_

"Uzumaki Yuudai and Uchiha Hajime."

"Brother and sister on the same team that is very unique."

"Oh hell no. He's my cousin."

"What are you, third, fourth, fifth generation Uchiha?"

I laugh a little darkly.

"You're looking at the next generation Grandma."

"How is that possible there is only one Uchiha left."

_What is Father just chop liver?_

"You seem to be forgetting about Uchiha Itachi."

Her eyes narrow.

"Who are your parents girl?"

I smirk again.

"Uchiha Itachi and where I come from she's known as Uchiha Sakura, but at the moment her name is Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter answered a few questions while also making you want to read more. Remember to press the button below and review. Flames are welcome, I laugh at them.**

**~DeathOrchid**


	3. Freedom

**Blah, blah, blah. Thank you reviewers: swordmistress2069, maidsamafor4real, SargentAngua, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, and tori. Blah, blah, blah. OK! Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be on here if I owned it.**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

"Liar!" Grandma is standing above me and my cheek is stinging.

_Ow. She took that worse than I thought. _

"Sakura would never!" She says outraged.

"Why would I lie? What would I get out of this situation by lying?" I say using logic.

The silence is deafening.

She finally takes a deep breath.

"How?"

"Long story. You'll find out. Try to forget about it for the moment. It will just cloud your judgment. Please believe me, the future turns out fine."

She frowns and sits back down.

After a moment she starts asking questions again.

"So who has kids first, Naruto or Sakura?"

_Good, she's beginning to trust me._

"Mother does, Uncle follows soon after, not wanting to be beat by Father, and then Naruto-sama, he didn't want to be outdone by Uncle. That's what Mom said anyways."

I crack a half smile thinking about all the adventures I heard about them.

_Who knows maybe I'll be able to see it in person._

"Naruto-sama?"

"He's Hokage."

This doesn't take her by surprise.

"And Sasuke comes back?"

"In a manner of speaking, yeah."

"Are you an only child?"

"No, I have two little sisters, Tsukiko-chan and Midori-hime. You'll like Midori, she looks just like Mom."

"So you're my granddaughter."

She looks at me appraisingly.

"Where did you get your hair?"

*Sigh*

_That's always the question. I couldn't just get black like Tsukiko, or even dark pink like Midori. No, I had to have this weird purple that is so close to black, but still noticeably purple._

"This is what happens when pink and black mix."

_Or at least to me._

She smiles.

"Hm. Now what should I do with you?"

"I like the idea of sending me back. But you know whatever."

"Gaki, I would do that but the only two ninja that know Chidori are gone right now. Kakashi's on a mission and the other is a missing-nin."

_Oh! I get to see a young Gramps!_

"So I'm stuck here?"

"For a couple more days, yes, but until then you are going to be under my care. You should understand that no one can know who you are correct?"

"No, really?"

I think I hear her mumble gaki again.

I'm cut free.

"Follow me."

We leave the room and Mom comes running down from the end of the hall.

"Shishou what are you-"

Grandma cuts her off.

"She isn't a threat Sakura. She is an important dignitary from a village on the border."

I bow to her.

"Hello."

_Yeah, this is kind of creepy._

She bows back.

"Welcome to Konoha…"

"Ume, just call me Ume."

"Welcome to Konoha then Ume-san."

_I think I'm getting a headache._

We depart the hospital and I'm taken aback by how different the village looks compared to the one of my time.

_That's right, they haven't been attacked yet._

I give a covert glance at the current Hokage.

_Oh, if only I could warn you._

_**

* * *

**_

**I know it's just a bunch of talk right now, but next chapter there will be more stuff. Review, yada, yada, yada.**

**~DeathOrchid**


	4. Heading Home

**(Insert important words here) Thank you to my two reviewers, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha and SargentAngua.**

**Disclaimer: (Again insert important words here)**

_Italics=Thoughts._

* * *

I found out that being under Grandma's care, wasn't much different than back home. We did a little friendly gambling and drank. When she first saw me drinking she asked, "Aren't you a little young?," and I told her that she gave me my first sip of sake when I was four. I recall that Mother wasn't too happy about that. Oh, and I also "helped" her with all her paperwork. By "helped" I mean DID ALL OF IT. Two days went by pretty fast though, and now I'm here waiting in her office for Naruto-sama and Gramps.

* * *

"Jiraiya came by earlier. He informed me there were rumors that Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru." She tells me.

_Jiraiya's death is approaching. I wonder what would happen if he were to be saved? No, no, no. I can't mess this up, his death is important._

"After you're taken care of I'm going to tell Naruto and Sakura. Is that what I'm suppose to do?"

"Don't ask me. You must do whatever you think you should. Remember, what I told you, you don't know."

The door bursts open.

"Granny Tsunade what do you need?" Yells a boisterous blonde.

_Yuudai?_

Then I notice the subtle differences; whiskers, tanner skin, and slightly lighter hair.

_Besides that, they are identical, except the hair…there's something else different about the hair, I just can't put my finger on it._

"Naruto settle down, wait until Kakashi arrives."

_That's going to be a while._

"That's gonna take forever, Dattebayo!"

_Same old Gramps._

"Not this time." Grandma says with a sly smile.

Naruto-sama looks over at me, looks away, and then does a double take.

"Why hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, next Hokage. And who are you?" He says with a wink.

_Is he flirting with me? This is wrong on so many levels._

"Ume."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

_Beautiful, psh. I've heard that before. I like the way Mom describes me best though, "You received the best feminine features of your Father and I."_

"Naruto, quit flirting with your mission."

_I don't think Hinata-sama would be happy with this._

"Mission? What mission?"

"I said I'll tell you when Kaka-"

And if on queue the window opens.

"You're here!" Naruto-sama shouts out in surprise.

_He doesn't look any different._

I'm a little disappointed.

_Stupid mask._

"Yes, well, Gai made it his mission for me to arrive on time." Gramps states, seeming a little sour.

"I, Maito Gai, wouldn't want my eternal rival of youth to be late to an important, and more than likely, youthful mission."

Said man comes flying through the window smiling. He gives this creepy pose.

_He doesn't age graceful._

I picture the wrinkled Gai-san of my time and his speeches of knowledge with age.

"Thank you Gai, now go train or something." Grandma says shooing him out.

"For you Hokage-sama, I will do 500 laps around the village."

He leaps back out.

_Okay, I hope I can forget that._

"Kakashi-sensei's here, now what's the mission?"

Grandma looks over at me.

"This is Ume. She is your mission. Or at least a theory she has is your mission. You two are to listen to everything and anything she directs you to do, no matter how outrageous it may seem. This shouldn't take long."

She directs her next words to me.

"Where do you think the best place to do this would be?"

"Where I was found."

She nods.

"When you two finish, I want the report immediately." She says leaving no room for dispute.

"Now go."

The two follow me out.

* * *

"So Ume-chan where are you from?"

"Someplace similar to here."

"Is it a hidden village too?"

_I don't really have to lie, it's not like I'll be here much longer either._

"Yes."

"Are you a ninja?"

"Hn." I say giving a slight nod.

Naruto-sama becomes rather quiet. I take a look and he's thinking intently about something. Sadly, Gramps starts asking questions too.

"You seem familiar Ume-san. Have we met before?"

_He probably just notices a resemblance between Mom and I._

"That is extremely unlikely. I'm not from around here."

"A mission then?"

"No."

He too goes silent.

_The faster I'm out of here, the better._

We reach our destination, a little clearing just outside the village.

I twirl around.

"First I need you two to stand about 20 meters apart, facing each other."

They obey.

"Now Naruto-san you need to form a Rasengan, and Kakashi-san you need to create a Chidori."

They both stare at me.

"You were warned."

They prepare their unique jutsus.

Naruto-sama makes a clone to help with his.

_That's different…_

The sound of birds fills the clearing.

"When I say now, you need to run at each other and join your techniques. No matter what, and under no circumstances should you stop. Understand?"

"Yeah!" Naruto-sama yells.

Gramps inclines his head.

"Now!"

They speed towards each other.

_Three. Two. One._

And I time my jump just as they are about to meet.

The pain is worse this time. Last time it just nicked my side, this time I made my jump a little too accurate. The attacks hit me straight in the stomach. The only thing I can hear is my own screams of pain. I don't even have time to blackout from lack of chakra, the shock takes me into the darkness.

* * *

**The cliffhanger, everyone's least favorite ending. What did you think? I don't know when I'll update next, in a week or so most likely. I have finals coming up and I need to study. Ta-ta for now.**

**~Death-chan**


	5. Failure

**So I had this amazing thing called a snow day, that gave me time to write. Don't you just love snow days? Anyways, thank you Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha and SargentAngua for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Naruto.**

_Italics=Thoughts _(You should know this by now)

* * *

Second time in less than a week that I've woken up in a hospital.

_I hope this doesn't become a common occurrence._

My whole body is stiff and my abdomen is extremely tender.

I hear the door creak open and I slowly turn my head in its direction.

It's Grandma, and for a second I get my hopes up.

"Naruto rushed you back to the tower, he was in a panic. I don't blame him. You were bleeding everywhere, even with your body unconsciously healing itself, and heading into hypovolemic shock due to the blood loss. On top of that you had plenty of organs damaged too." She informs me.

_I'm not back?_

"W-why didn't it work?"

"I don't know, but I forbid to let you do that again, as Hokage and your future Grandmother!" She commands. "Do you have any idea how close to death you were?"

I open my mouth to respond.

"I don't want any smart-ass remarks Gaki. You almost died."

"But I didn't."

She stalks over.

"Never again."

"Why would I need to do it again?" I asks a little condescendingly

_Why did it fail? It was basically the same. Why wasn't I sent to my time?_

She glares.

"You've been out for two days now, you're staying here for one more. Don't even plan on doing anything. Naruto and Jiraiya are both on missions so you have no access to Rasengan."

"What missions?"

_Is this the one?_

"Naruto and seven others, including Sakura, are on a mission to find Sasuke, which involves finding Itachi. Jiraiya is going to Amegakure. Why do you ask?"

_Yep, that's the one._

"Future business." I say vaguely.

Her air does a complete 180.

"Ume, I have a bad feeling about both of these missions, especially Jiraiya's. I need to know, do they survive?"

I want to tell her to send me to Ame.

_I could save him. It will change things though._

I decide to go with the best option, the safest.

"They'll be fine." I lie convincingly.

She sighs with contentment.

_I'm sorry Grandma._

"Thank you. Now,"

She pulls out a bunch of books and scrolls from nowhere.

"These are everything I could find about time and anything else close to the subject. You are going to read them."

She puts them on the table next to the bed, it creaks under the weight.

"I have to go take care of some Hokage business. A nurse should check-up on you in a while."

She leaves me.

I pick up the scroll nearest to me and start reading.

'Time is like an endless cloth, it continuously flows and molds. Time is always moving forward, that is why we have a past and future. The present is what is happening now. You are always living in the present, but what you have done, or going to do will be in the past or future. Time is a challenging concept to understand…'

_I don't want to understand it, I just want to go back to my time._

I pick up a book titled Konoha's Justus Through Time.

_This is just a list._

I still take my time and look at it. I'm glad I do because I find something rather interesting.

'Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Fourth Hokage, was known for his Shunshin Justu, a time-space justu. He was able to teleport to any location with the use of special seals. It is said that he felt time was slowing down for everyone else and speeding up for him. To this day, no one has been able to duplicate this justu. Most likely due to his unique chakra flow.'

_Unique chakra flow? Like…clockwise or counterclockwise? He must have been clockwise since that is unique. But Naruto-sama does something exactly like this in my time. If clockwise chakra makes you move faster, then counterclockwise must do the opposite._

With this idea, and after reading many more books I come to a conclusion.

_The reason I went back in time must be that Yuudai and Hajime both have counterclockwise chakra flow. Gramps must have that too. So in order for me to go forward I need two clockwise chakra users. Oh, I hope Uncle is clockwise. That also means I have to wait until he's brought back. That shouldn't be too long, a couple months._

After a while I start thinking about Jiraiya-sama again and I feel terrible about lying. I remember Mom once said that he was in love with Grandma and she still felt guilt about rejecting him.

I get up, find my clothes, and dressed. Then I write a note.

'Grandma,

Don't send anyone after me. I'm going to Amegakure. I lied. I'm going to save him though, don't worry. I'll take care of it. Don't leave the village either, it's going to need you.

Ume'

I escape out the window.

_Going to go change the future. When, if, I get back to my time I hope I didn't mess too much up. I'm still here, so that's a good sign._

* * *

**So next chapter is finally going to have some ItachiXSakura. Now I have to go study. Remember to Review!**

**~DeathOrchid**


	6. Author Note

**Hey guys I'm sorry to inform you that this story is going to be on hiatus. I have tried dozens of times to write Chapter Six and I am having a hard time keeping Itachi in character. I only want to give you, my readers, the best I can do, that is why I am taking a break from ****Crease in the Fabric of Time****. I will finish this story eventually, I do not leave things unfinished. If you by chance have any ideas you want to offer feel free to send me a PM. That's all for now, sorry again.**

**~DeathOrchid**


End file.
